Untitled Love
by Caramelyeol
Summary: [ONESHOT!]Cinta itu mendebarkan, mengesalkan, menenangkan, penuh kejutan, dan lain sebagainya yang mampu Baekhyun ungkapkan dalam kisah ini. "You're my perfect love. I love you." Terkadang cinta akan berbeda di setiap awal dan akhir kisahnya. Merasakan bahagia dulu lalu sakit. Atau malah sebaliknya. Cinta memang tak berjudul. Karena cinta selalu luas kisahnya. CHANBAEK/YAOI/DLDR


_Cinta.. Sebenarnya apa itu cinta? Apa cinta adalah sesuatu yang mendebarkan dan membuatmu senang? Benarkah? Apa cinta dapat membuatmu tersenyum diawal kisah namun ketika kau diakhir, kau akan mendapati dirimu sakit karenanya. Jelaskan padaku, apa itu cinta?_

* * *

 **Caramelyeol storyline**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **UNTITLED LOVE?**

* * *

 **||Chanbaek area|| Yaoi||**

 **..||Teen|| Romance-Drama||Oneshot||..**

 **Warn! The idea and the story have been taken originally from my brain. Do not copy!**

* * *

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulut seorang _namja_ manis bernama Baekhyun yang tengah duduk menghadap jendela kelas yang sudah kosong sejam yang lalu. Wajahnya bertumpu dikedua lengannya yang terlipat. Matanya memandang lurus ke bawah sana, tepatnya lapangan basket _out door_ sekolah. Biasan cahaya matahari sore di musim gugur tak menyurutkan pandangannya pada seorang namja tampan bertelinga peri di bawah sana, Chanyeol namanya. Tak ia lewatkan sedetikpun gerak-gerik Chanyeol.

Ketika Chanyeol mengangkat wajahnya, kedua mata mereka bertemu. Senyuman tampan dengan lambaian tangan yang mengarah padanya, membuat Baekhyun merasakan debaran aneh. Tangannya terangkat ragu membalas lambaian Chanyeol diiringi senyuman kecil. Tak lama, _namja_ dibawah sana berlalu pergi. Raut bingung terlihat jelas di wajah Baekhyun. Namun raut itu tak lama hilang ketika ia mendapati Chanyeol memasuki kelas dengan senyuman. Baekhyun merasa tidak nyaman ketika jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apalagi ketika tangan Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya setelah namja itu memakai ransel, "Ayo pulang!"

 _Cinta itu mendebarkan, bukan? Bahkan hanya dengan senyuman, kau akan merasakan debaran aneh._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cinta itu mengesalkan_

Sore itu keduanya tengah dalam perjalan pulang ke rumah. Rumah mereka berada dalam satu kawasan namun berbeda arah. Posisi keduanya saat ini tengah berjalan menuju halte bus yang berjarak dua puluh meter dari gerbang sekolah sekolah. Padahal biasanya keduanya akan menaiki motor atau pun mobil sport milik Chanyeol yang tentu dikendarai oleh sang pemilik. Entah sial atau menggembirakan, mobil sport Chanyeol dipinjam Yura –kakaknya— selama dua bulan untuk bekerja di Anyang karena mobil Yura sendiri _body_ mobilnya rusak parah akibat kecelakaan yang menimpanya lima bulan yang lalu. Dan motor Chanyeol kemarin masuk bengkel sehingga hal itu membuat keduanya berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama dengan bus.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh ke samping, menatap mata sipit itu dengan senyuman tampan. "Tidak. Ada apa memang?"

Baekhyun menggeleng, " _Ani_." Pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan. Genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang hangat ia eratkan, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Jantungku!" jeritnya dalam hati. Jantungnya benar-benar berdegup kencang merasakan _namja_ disampingnya tengah menatapnya intens. Ia menundukkan kepala sambil mengulum senyuman. Namun senyuman itu tak lama pudar ketika dirasa tangan Chanyeol lepas dari genggamannya. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menoleh ke samping. Chanyeol sudah tak ada di tempatnya. Matanya kembali ia edarkan ke jalan aspal dan mendapati namja yang dicarinya sedang jongkok di tengah jalan. Ada apa?

"Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun ketika sebuah motor melaju kencang di tengah jalan dan hampir menabrak Chanyeol. Untungnya Chanyeol menghindar cepat dan kembali berdiri disampingnya.

"Kau ini! Kau hampir tertabrak, tahu!" kesal Baekhyun sambil berteriak. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat khawatir. _Namja_ dihadapannya memasang smirk, "Mengkhawatirkanku, eh?" Pertanyaan itu membuatnya gelagapan. "Apaan sih?" balasnya sambil menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Chanyeol tertawa. Untuk mengalihkan Chanyeol dari tawa, ia bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan di tengah jalan?"

 _Namja_ bermarga Park itu menunjuk benda yang dibawanya dengan dagu. Baekhyun mengikuti arah tunjukan itu dan seketika matanya membelalak. "Anak anjing?!" pekiknya. "Kau pergi ke tengah jalan hanya karena anak anjing?" tanyanya lagi. Ia baru menyadari benda yang dibawa namja disampingnya. Mungkin karena rasa khawatir yang tadi melandanya.

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil membelai anak anjing berbulu putih dilengannya itu. "Kenapa?" Baekhyun hanya menganga tak percaya. "Anak anjing kan imut dan lucu. Sepertimu," lanjut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan rona merah dipipi, namun ia kembali memekik tak terima disamai dengan anak anjing. " _Ya_! Apa maksudmu?"

Chanyeol kembali tertawa dan membiarkan _namja_ manis disampingnya itu menghujaninya dengan pukulan-pukulan ringan di lengan. Melihat Baekhyun ngambek, menurutnya itu adalah hal terimut.

"Haha.. Tapi serius, Baekkie-ya, aku akan melindungimu. Seperti aku melindungi anak anjing ini dari bahaya." ucapan Chanyeol membuat tubuhnya membeku.

 _Aku akan melindungimu_

 _Aku akan melindungimu_

 _Aku akan—_

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol. Hatinya menghangat, debaran aneh itu semakin kencang, pipinya pun semakin menghangat dengan warna merah yang menghias. "Melindungiku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk heran.

"Jadi kau menyamaiku dengan anak anjing, _eoh_? _Ya_! Park Chanyeol!" pekiknya diakhir ketika mendapati _namja_ itu sudah berlari darinya dengan tawa. Segera ia susul _namja_ yang sudah membuat dalam dirinya aneh.

Namun dalam hati, ia tersenyum. _Melindungiku?_

 _Cinta memang mengesalkan, bukan? Tapi terkadang dibalik itu, kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Benar?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cinta itu menyita segalanya_

Baekhyun membenarkan itu. Buktinya, tepat pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas malam ini ia masih terjaga memikirkan satu nama yang menyita pikirannya. Chanyeol. Dari tadi ia berusaha memejamkan mata, namun tetap tak membuatnya jatuh terlelap. Dan itu membuatnya membolak-balikkan tubuh ke kanan-kiri berulang kali. Ia tak bisa tidur.

Ditatapnya layar ponsel yang memunculkan wallpaper foto dirinya dan Chanyeol ketika melihat festival musim panas beberapa bulan yang lalu. Senyumannya mengembang. Jemari lentiknya menekan _icon_ buku telfon di ponselnya dan mengetikkan sebuah nama yang sejak tadi mengganggunya.

"Telfon tidak?" gumam Baekhyun. Ia menengadahkan kepala menatap langit kamarnya, kemudian kembali menatap ponsel. "Telfon,"

"Ah, tidak." ujarnya ragu. "Tapi.. Telfon?" pikirnya. Jemari lentik itu hendak menekan icon telfon hijau, tapi tak lama ia menggeleng keras. "Tidak. Tidak." Baekhyun meniup poninya seraya berucap, "Tapi setiap malam aku dan Chanyeol selalu _otp_ -an. Dan biasanya dia yang menelfon duluan, tapi malam ini tidak. Apa dia sudah tidur karena kelelahan di sekolah tadi?" gumamnya.

Kembali ia tatap ponselnya. Menghela nafas pasrah lalu hendak mematikan benda persegi panjang tersebut kalau saja sebuah panggilan dengan nama 'Channie' tertera dilayar. Baekhyun memekik kegirangan. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang disertai pipinya yang memerah. Langsung saja ia mengatur nafas dan suaranya sebelum mengangkat panggilan dari Chanyeol.

" _Ne_?" ucapnya langsung.

" _Apa kau sudah tidur?_ " suara Chanyeol terdengar.

"Kalau aku sudah tidur, bagaimana aku bisa mengangkat panggilanmu?" balasnya disertai senyuman lebar.

Chanyeol tertawa diujung sana. " _Baiklah, aku ganti pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau belum tidur?_ "

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." rengek Baekhyun refleks dengan nada yang terdengar imut membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

" _Aku juga tidak bisa tidur. Mau melihat bintang bersama?_ "

Dahinya menyerngit, "Apa kau sedang mengajakku keluar malam-malam begini hanya untuk menyaksikan bintang?"

" _Ani. Cobalah melihat bintang dari jendela kamarmu. Aku sedang melihat mereka saat ini._ "

Baekhyun menuruti perkataan Chanyeol. Ia segera beranjak dari ranjang dan membuka gorden lalu jendelanya. "Aku melihat mereka."

" _Apa dari rumahmu terlihat banyak bintang?_ "

"Lumayan. Kau sendiri?"

" _Juga lumayan. Bagaimana jika kita berlomba cepat-cepatan menghitung bintang?_ " tantang Chanyeol.

"Boleh. Tapi harus ada hadiahnya!"

" _Hadiah? Baiklah. Bisa kita mulai sekarang?_ "

"Ya."

" _Siap? Satu.. Dua.. Tiga!_ "

Dan jemari Baekhyun bergerak cepat ke sana kemari menghitung jumlah bintang. Bibirnya terus bergerak menghitung benda angkasa yang terlihat kecil dari bumi tersebut. Beberapa bintang lupa sudah ia hitung atau belum saking ingin cepat selesai. Dan—

"Delapan belas!"

" _Sembilan belas!_ "

Beda sedetik. Baekhyun memekik girang, "Aku menang!"

Disana Chanyeol mendesah kesal dan Baekhyun tertawa.

"Kau harus memberikanku hadiah besok!" ucapnya.

" _Arra, kalau begitu sekarang tidurlah! Sudah pukul setengah sebelas. Aku tak ingin Baekkie-ku mempunyai mata panda._ " ucapan Chanyeol membuatnya membeku.

 _Baekkie-ku_?

Jantungnya semakin berdegup kencang. Pipinya semakin memerah. "A-ah, n-ne." gugupnya.

" _Jaljayo~_ "

" _Ne_ , _jalja_."

Sambungan itu terputus. Baekhyun menutup jendela dan gorden dengan tangan bergetar. Tak lama tubuhnya ambruk di atas ranjang dengan senyuman yang menghias wajahnya.

"Chanyeol.." gumamnya. Rasa kantuk muncul dan membuat kedua kelopak matanya menutup secara perlahan. Ia pun tertidur dan bermimpi Chanyeol melamarnya bak pangeran tampan. Mengajaknya menikah lalu hidup bahagia. Dan hanya karena bermimpi seperti itu membuatnya tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

 _Cinta itu menenangkan, bukan?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cinta itu indah_

Baekhyun terbangun tepat pukul sembilan pagi. Ia meraba kasur mencari keberadaan ponsel, karena seingatnya semalam ia ketiduran dan ponselnya itu belum ia matikan dan taruh di laci nakas. Tak lama ia mendapati ponselnya yang terselip di bawah bantal. "Ck, bisa radiasi." gerutunya. Dan terpampanglah satu pesan Line dari Chanyeol yang mengatakan akan datang ke rumahnya pukul empat sore nanti disertai kalimat ajakan ke suatu tempat hingga ia harus berpakaian rapi.

Detik berubah menjadi menit. Menit berubah menjadi jam. Tak terasa jam sudah menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Baekhyun sudah bersiap dengan balutan sweater putih gading dibalut _coat_ hitam dan dipadu jeans hitam, tak lupa _Nike airmax white black_ kebanggaannya. Parfum aroma vanilla-mint menguar dari tubuhnya, membuat ia terlihat lebih manis.

Suara bel rumah terdengar dan tak lama suara ibunya di bawah menyahut. Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol yang datang. Dan panggilan ibunya dari lantai bawah membuatnya segera turun. Benar saja, Chanyeol sudah duduk di sofa dengan ibunya sambil mengobrol dan bahkan tertawa.

"Ayo!"

Chanyeol menatapnya lama dengan senyuman tampan yang menghias wajah.

" _Eommanim_ , kami pergi dulu." pamit Chanyeol.

"Ah, _ne_. Jaga Baekhyun baik-baik. Jangan pulang terlalu malam. _Arrachi_?" ibu Baekhyun menepuk pundak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bergantian.

Keduanya mengangguk. " _Eomma_ , kami pergi~" ucap Baekhyun dengan tangan yang melambai pada sang ibu. Ibunya membalas lambaiannya disertai senyuman yang membuatnya makin terlihat cantik.

"Motormu masih di bengkel?" tanya Baekhyun pada _namja_ di depannya.

Chanyeol menoleh ke belakang dan mengangguk.

"Lalu kita akan naik apa?"tanyanya heran.

 _Namja_ bermarga Park itu tak menjawab dan berhenti tepat di samping sebuah sepeda hitam. Raut bingung terlihat jelas di wajah Baekhyun. "Sepeda? Kita akan menaiki sepeda?"

"Iya. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi sepedanya.. apa hanya satu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu? Ya aku akan memboncengmu." Jawab Chanyeol santai.

Baekhyun terdiam. Sial. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. "Haish. _A-arra_."

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sepeda belakang. Mengatur nafas dan menggenggam ujung _coat_ coklat Chanyeol. "Siap?"

Ia mengangguk meski ia yakin _namja_ di hadapannya tak melihat. Tak lama, sepeda itu melaju dengan kecepatan standar. "Bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" herannya. Chanyeol terkekeh, "Seru bukan naik sepeda berdua?"

Pipi Baekhyun merona mendengar kata 'berdua'. _"Seru untuk jantungku."_ batinnya.

"Biasa saja." jawabnya gensi. Padahal dalam hati ia ingin berteriak pada Chanyeol dan mengatakan bahwa ini sangat seru. Apalagi berdua. Haduh.

Chanyeol terkekeh, "Masa?"

Ia memutar bolamatanya malas, "Bodoh."

Tawa _namja_ di hadapannya kencang terdengar. Membuat ia tersenyum kecil.

"Mungkin kali ini perjalanan akan lebih seru. Jalannya mulai menurun. Peganglah yang erat, Baek!" seru _namja_ bermarga Park itu.

Baekhyun hendak mengucapkan sepatah kata namun ia urungkan begitu dirasa jalanan menurun dan itu membuat sepeda melaju kencang. Langsung saja ia peluk pinggang Chanyeol erat dan menabrakkan kepalanya pada punggung _namja_ itu.

Ia terdiam. Pipinya kembali berhias rona merah dan jantungnya kembali berdegup sangat kencang. Astaga.. Ia memeluk Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya tersenyum lebar dan menoleh sedikit ke belakang, "Peluk yang lebih erat, Baek!"

Chanyeol sialan. Pipi dan jantungnya makin susah terkendali. "Apaan _sih._ " balas Baekhyun dengan senyuman malu. Namun hal itu tetap membuatnya semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Membuat _namja_ bermarga Park itu makin tersenyum lebar.

 _Cinta itu membuatmu sulit mengendalikan diri_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Cinta penuh kejutan_

Mereka tiba tak lama di sebuah tempat yang asing bagi Baekhyun karena ini pertama kalinya ia ke sini. Mereka turun dari sepeda dan Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. "Ini.. Tempat apa, Yeol?"

Yang ditanya hanya menoleh, "Kau akan tahu nanti. Ayo ikut aku!" ucap Chanyeol lagi-lagi sambil menggenggam dan menarik tangannya.

Tempat ini bisa dikatakan daerah perbukitan yang dibatasi pagar kayu klasik dengan isinya hamparan rerumputan. Beberapa pohon oak dan bunga dandelion tumbuh di tempat ini. Langit biru dihias awan seperti kapan dengan burung gereja berterbangan membuat seolah tempat ini layaknya di buku dongeng.

"Tempat ini seperti.. di buku dongeng yang pernah kubaca," gumam Baekhyun sambil menatap takjub kanan-kirinya.

Chanyeol didepannya menoleh ke belakang menatapnya sebentar, "Benarkah?" Bersamaan dengan itu mereka menelusuri jalan setapak yang membelah padang rumput ini.

Yang ditanya tersenyum, "Ya."

"Apa itu dongeng _Sleeping Beauty_ tentang Aurora yang dikutuk Maleficent?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bukan. Tebaklah!" tantang Baekhyun dengan senyuman jahilnya.

"Hmm.. _Snow White_?"

Baekhyun menghindari beberapa batu berukuran sedang yang menghalangi jalannya. "Bukan. Tebak lagi!"

Chanyeol berpikir, masih dengan tangan yang menggenggam Baekhyun. " _The Smurf_?"

"Kau bercanda?"

" _Wimpy Kid_?"

" _What the_ —Tebaklah yang benar!"

Masih berpikir, Chanyeol menjawab ragu, " _Little Red Riding Hood_?"

Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah terkejut, "Tepat." Setelahnya ia tersenyum manis.

"Tapi, bukankah latar dongeng itu di hutan?"

"Memang. Tapi beberapa versi menyebutkan di sebuah taman."

"Ini bukan taman, Baek."

"Aku tahu. Tapi tempat ini indah seperti taman." jawab Baekhyun.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Sangat!" balas Baekhyun semangat.

"Tapi ini belum seberapa. Ada satu tempat yang akan kutunjukan padamu. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." ucap Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. "Ada lagi?"

Setelah berjalan beberapa meter, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya membuat _namja_ manis di belakangnya ikut menghentikan langkah. "Ada apa?"

"Tutup matamu!" mendengarnya Baekhyun semakin dibuat bingung. "A-apa?"

"Ayo tutup matamu!" Baekhyun hendak mengeluarkan suara lagi, namun kedua telapak tangan Chanyeol menutupi matanya.

Ia terdiam. Sial. Hanya dengan sentuhan kulit telapak tangan Chanyeol mampu membuat jantungnya kembali berdegup lebih kencang. Bahkan rona pun menghias kedua pipinya. "C-Chanyeol.."

"Tenanglah, aku ada di belakangmu. Sekarang teruslah berjalan!"

Ia hanya menurut mendengar perintah dari _namja_ di belakangnya. Kakinya terus melangkah pelan diikuti ucapan Chanyeol yang memandu.

" _Stop_! _Ja_ ~ Aku lepas tanganku, dan bukalah matamu perlahan."

Setelah dirasa tangan Chanyeol terlepas dari matanya, ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya perlahan. Pandangan yang mengabur tak lama terlihat semakin jelas. Dan yang membuatnya memekik senang dengan mata membelalak adalah pemandangan di hadapannya. Banyak bunga dengan bermacam jenis dan warna dalam petak.

Baekhyun bukanlah lelaki yang menggilai bunga. Tapi jika sudah disuguhi pemandangan bunga-bunga cantik, ia akan menjadi sangat tertarik.

"Ini.. Indah, Yeol!" pekiknya.

Chanyeol disebelahnya tersenyum, "Tentu. Disini ada sepuluh macam bunga jika kau ingin tahu."

Baekhyun menoleh, "Benarkah?" Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk.

"Boleh aku mendekati mereka dan mungkin.. memetiknya?" Ia sedikit ragu mengatakannya.

Chanyeol berjalan melewatinya, "Tentu saja. Ayo! Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada mereka." Ucapan itu mampu membuatnya kembali tersenyum lebar.

Ia membuntuti Chanyeol sambil memainkan telapak tangannya di atas bunga-bunga itu. "Yang ini namanya Iris." Ia memperhatikan bunga berwarna ungu dengan bentuk lucu itu.

"Bentuknya unik," komentarnya.

Mereka kembali berjalan dan tibalah di petak yang dipenuhi bunga matahari. "Aku sudah tahu bunga ini. Jadi kau tak perlu memperkenalkannya." Mendengar itu, Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Wildflower," ucap Chanyeol saat tiba di sebuah petak yang dipenuhi bunga dengan berbagai macam warna yang mencolok itu. Di belakangnya, Baekhyun ternganga, "Cantik sekali. Warnanya eksotis."

"Ini Lilac," ucap Chanyeol menunjukkan petak yang dipenuhi bunga bernama Lilac dengan warna ungu, pink, dan putih itu. " _Omo_! Lucu sekali. Namanya juga cantik." komentar Baekhyun.

"Carnation," Baekhyun memekik heboh kita melihat petak bunga cantik asal Mediterania berwarna merah muda itu. Chanyeol menimpali komentarnya dengan balasan yang mampu membuatnya memekik kesal, "Itu sangat feminim dan cocok untukmu, Baek." " _Ya_!"

"Orchid," Baekhyun hanya berjalan santai melewatinya. "Aku sudah tahu, dumbo. Ayo cepat!" dan diakhiri kalimatnya ia menunjukkan bokongnya lalu menggerakannya. Baekhyun memang absurd -_-

Mendengarnya Chanyeol menggeram kesal. Ia paling benci jika sudah dikatakan dumbo. " _Ya_ , pendek!" Baekhyun menoleh dan langsung berlari ketika melihat _namja_ di belakangnya mengejarnya.

.

.

"Dengarkan dengan baik." ucapan itu membuat Baekhyun merengut masih dengan tangan yang menggosok kedua pipinya yang memerah. Tidak. Pipinya tidak sepenuhnya memerah karena tindakan Chanyeol yang mampu membuatnya berdebar. Tapi karena cubitan Chanyeol di kedua pipinya sangat kencang. Yah, walaupun tak dipungkiri pipinya memerah juga karena sentuhan kulit Chanyeol di wajahnya. Dasar.

"Ini Lily. Kau bisa lihat berbagai macam warnanya. Cantik, bukan?" bunga cantik dengan warna merah, kuning, dan ungu.

Baekhyun menatapnya kesal, "Memang. Aku juga sudah tahu, kok. Lagian aku hafal nama dan jenis bunga asal kau tahu." Chanyeol tak mendengarkan ucapannya dan memilih berlalu pergi. "Chanyeol!"

"Tulip. Ini termasuk bunga favoritku." ungkap Chanyeol. _Namja_ manis di sampingnya menoleh dan tersenyum mengejek, "Jadi kau menyukai bunga? Seperti gadis? Kkk~"

"Aku menyukainya. Kau bilang seperti gadis? Heh. Kau sendiri tidak sadar jika kau yang lebih seperti gadis dengan peralatan mani-pedi dan stroberi-stroberimu?" balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memekik kesal, " _Ya_! Apa maksudmu?!"

"Daisy."

Baekhyun mengembungkan pipinya, "Bentuknya mirip bunga matahari." Chanyeol menekan kedua pipi Baekhyun dengan kedua telunjuknya hinga bunyi ' _tuuuttt.._ ' keluar. _Namja_ tampan itu terkekeh tak menyadari _namja_ manis di hadapannya syok dengan pipinya yang merona. "Memang. Tapi mereka itu berbeda. Ayo kita lanjutkan!" Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam. "Chanyeol.." gumamnya pelan.

"Mawar!" pekik Baekhyun bangga memotong mulut Chanyeol yang terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Mendengarnya Chanyeol mencibir kesal di hadapan petak mawar dengan berbagai macam warna. "Selesai. Ayo kita istirahat di bawah pohon oak sini," ucap Chanyeol sambil menarik tangan Baekhyun menyuruhnya duduk di bawah pohon oak yang tepat sangat dekat dengan petak mawar.

.

.

.

 _Tapi terkadang cinta akan menyakitimu tiba-tiba_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keduanya duduk menikmati angin yang berhembus menggerakkan helaian rambut mereka. "Yeol, tempat ini milik siapa?"

"Milik keluargaku. Indah bukan?"

Baekhyun memandang lurus ke depan, "Ya indah."

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau sudah bertanya tadi ngomong-ngomong. Ini.. hm, semua sangat cantik tahu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya."

"Hufhh.. Sayang sekali kau telat mengatakan menyukai ini."

Baekhyun menoleh memandangnya heran. "Kenapa?"

"Tempat ini akan menjadi milikku dan pasanganku nanti." jawaban Chanyeol membuatnya terdiam. "Pasanganmu? Kkk~" Ia terkekeh hambar.

"Ya. Aku akan melamarnya tak lama lagi. Di tempat ini," Baekhyun merasakan ngilu di dada kirinya. "Oh ya?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Dia cantik, manis, pintar dalam akademik maupun non-akademik. Dia selalu ada untukku. Aku sangat mencintainya, Baek."

Tatapan Baekhyun meredup, "Sudah berapa lama?"

"Sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Dia terlihat sempurna di mataku, Baek."

Baekhyun terkekeh dipaksakan, " _Aigo_ , _Uri_ Chanyeollie sudah besar, _ne_?" tangannya secara reflek mengusap rambut-rambut Chanyeol sayang dengan tenang. Namun dalam hatinya ia memberontak.

 _Namja_ di sebelahnya itu tersenyum, "Memangnya kau?" ejek Chanyeol terdengar bercanda.

Baekhyun menghentikan usapannya dan menunduk. Berusaha menahan airmatanya agar tak jatuh. Padahal dengan posisi itu memungkinkannya airmata terjatuh -_-

Melihat perubahan dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa tak enak. "Astaga, Baek. Aku tak bermaksud. Sungguh."

Ia menengadahkan kepala memberanikan diri menatap _namja_ di hadapannya, "Lalu bagaimana? Apa dia juga menyukaimu?"

Anggukan semangat dari Chanyeol membuatnya merasakan sakit pada dada kiri. "Kalau begitu langkah apa yang akan kau ambil selanjutnya setelah melamarnya?"

 _Namja_ bermarga Park itu terdiam sebelum menggeleng, "Entahlah. Apa kau ada saran, Baek?"

"Segeralah menikahinya. Jangan sampai ia direbut oleh orang lain sebelum ia menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya." Sungguh. Baekhyun heran bagaimana kalimat nista itu keluar dengan lancar dari mulutnya sendiri padahal hatinya berkata tidak dan menolak semua pembicaraan menyakitkan ini. Dada kirinya semakin sakit. Pusing mulai ia rasakan. Pikiran-pikiran buruk tentang _namja_ yang dicintainya ini mulai berkeliaran.

Chanyeol menengadahkan kepala ke langit sore sebelum merangkul pundak Baekhyun di sampingnya. Mengusak gemas rambut coklat halus _namja_ manis itu sambil tersenyum seraya berkata, "Terimakasih, Baek. Kau adalah sahabatku yang paling baik. Aku menyayangimu."

 _Sahabat ya_?

 _Hanya sahabat_. _Tidak lebih._

 _Cinta itu menyakitkan ketika kau tahu kau bukan siapa-siapanya._

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping tak berani menatap Chanyeol. Bersamaan dengan itu airmatanya menetes dengan hati yang terasa seolah remuk dan hancur lebur.

 _Kenapa? Kenapa sakit sekali_? teriaknya dalam hati.

"Y-ya."

Hening sesaat sebelum Baekhyun kembali mengeluarkan suara, "K-kalau boleh tahu, siapa dia? M-maksudku, siapa orang beruntung yang kau sukai itu, Chanyeol?" suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Chanyeol menghela nafas dengan mata memandang lurus ke depan dan kedua lengan yang bertumpu di atas lututnya. "Dia..,"

Ucapan Chanyeol yang terdengar menggantung membuatnya menoleh heran.

"Seseorang dengan wajah serta tingkah laku yang lucu dan imut seperti anak anjing,"

Tunggu. Sepertinya ia pernah mendengar kalimat itu. _Imut seperti anak anjing_.

"Seseorang yang selalu _otp_ -an denganku tiap malam,"

 _Otp_ -an? Oke. Itu bisa saja bukan dirinya.

"Seseorang yang selalu bersamaku di manapun aku berada, selalu ada dia,"

Apa itu dirinya? Jantungnya berdetak lebih keras.

"Seseorang yang ku ajak ke sini dan kuperkenalkan bunga-bunga di tempat ini,"

Jantungnya semakin berdetak menggila.

"Seseorang yang saat ini hadir bersama ku."

Baekhyun cepat-cepat menatap Chanyeol bingung minta di beri penjelasan.

"Siapa dia?"

Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua matanya terkejut. "Kau tak tahu?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Menatap rumput sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. "Apa itu.. a-aku?" tanyanya sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan kepala yang menengadah.

"Apa kau tak menyadarinya?" _Namja_ bermarga Park itu malah kembali bertanya dengan nada gemas dan kesal.

"Menyadari?" Kini Baekhyun dibuat semakin bingung.

Di sebelahnya Chanyeol beranjak dan mengulurkan tangan ke arahnya. Menyuruhnya berdiri. "Aku sudah memberimu kode, tapi mengapa kau tak peka?"

"Peka apa sih?"

Chanyeol mengelus dada sebelum berucap, "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tak akan mengulangnya,"

"Sepuluh jenis bunga yang ada di sini adalah bunga-bunga romantis. Dimulai dari Iris yang artinya iman dan harapan. Harapanku adalah menjadikanmu milikku seutuhnya sampai maut memisahkan kita. Bunga matahari dan Daisy melambangkan kesetiaan. Kesetiaanmu dalam menunggu cintaku dalam diam terbalaskan dengan aku yang akan setia padamu. Wildflower, cinta yang mendalam. Aku sangat mencintaimu dari lubuk hatiku. Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Lilac. Aku sudah tahu lama kau menyukaiku dan menungguku dalam diam. Walaupun sebenarnya aku juga sudah lama menyukaimu, aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengungkapkannya. Arti Lilac sendiri, apa kau masih mencintaiku?" ungkap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam. Jantungnya berdegup berkali lipat lebih kencang dan kuat. Pipinya merona walaupun sudah dibasahi airmata yang sedari tadi mengalir ketika _namja_ di hadapannya menjelaskan. Kepalanya mengangguk mendengar ucapan dari mulut Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol kembali memasang senyum lebarnya. "Carnation. Bunga yang sangat kau sukai tadi. Bunga itu memang cocok untukmu karena melambangkan pesona dengan sisi feminimnya,"

Baekhyun hendak melayangkan protes namun ia urungkan dan tetap meneteskan airmata haru.

"Orchid dan Lily. Cinta dan kecantikan. Kita saling mencintai, bukan? Aku menyukai bahkan mencintaimu bukan hanya karena kecantikan dari wajahmu. Tapi juga dari hatimu yang cantik akan kelembutannya. Tulip. Bunga favoritku. Artinya _Perfect Love_. _My perfect love is just and only one for you_ ,"

Hati Baekhyun tersentuh dengan semua ucapan bahkan tindakan Chanyeol. Hal itu mampu membuatnya membisu dengan rasa haru serta senang darinya.

Chanyeol mengambil sebuket mawar empat macam warna yang sejak tadi berada di atas ranting pohon oak dan tak ia sadari sama sekali. _Namja_ yang dicintainya itu merendahkan tubuhnya. Mengangkat sebuket mawar itu di hadapannya membuat airmatanya kembali mengalir.

"Kau bisa lihat mawar ini memiliki empat warna. Apa kau tahu arti warna dari mereka?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatnya menggeleng.

"Mawar peach dan pink melambangkan keanggunan, keabadian, kesungguhan, persahabatan, persaudaraan, kekaguman dan penghargaan kepada seseorang. Mawar putih Mawar putih melambangkan cinta sejati yang penuh ketulusan, kemurnian, kesucian, dan kerendahan hati. Mawar merah..,"

Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia segera membuka kotak berludru hitam di atas mawar merah. Membukanya dan menuntun perhatian Baekhyun yang membeku pada benda itu.

"Mawar merah.., _I Love You_. _Would you marry me and be mine?"_ ucapan itu membuatnya membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"C-chanyeol.."

"Jika kau mengambil keduanya, berarti kau menerima lamaranku," ucap Chanyeol.

"Jika aku hanya mengambil satu?"

"Kau menolakku," ucap Chanyeol memasang ekspresi sedih.

"T-tapi.."

Baekhyun ragu. Menikah? Ia dan Chanyeol bahkan masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

" _Please_ , Baek." mohon _namja_ di hadapannya.

"C-chanyeol. Kita masih berada di bangku sekolah menengah atas."

"Aku akan menikahimu tepat setelah kita lulus dari Chungdam." Tepat setelah lulus? Berarti satu tahun lagi.

Itu artinya umur mereka masih delapan belas tahun. "Apa tidak terlalu muda untuk menikah?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah merasa siap. Kau bahkan tak tahu aku sudah banyak membantu _appa_ di perusahaan. Lagian, _appa_ akan memberikanku salah satu cabang perusahaan tepat setelah aku lulus dari Chungdam." ungkap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam, "Tapi..,"

"Ayolah, Baek. Cepat. Aku sudah lelah menunggu."

Ia mengalihkan pandangan kea rah _namja_ yang tengah melamarnya itu lalu terkekeh.

"Baiklah. Aku—" jemari lentiknya mengambil cincin emas putih dengan ukiran ' _C &B' _dari kotak itu. Hanya cincin? Artinya ia menolak?

"—Terima." sebelah tangannya mengambil buket mawar itu dari tangan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan kedua matanya tak percaya. Ia segera berdiri dan menggenggam kedua tangan Baekhyun. "Kau.. Menerimaku?"

Baekhyun tersenyum malu dan mengangguk.

"Serius Baek?"

"Iya."

"Baekhyun serius?"

"Iyaaa!"

"Baekkie.. S-serius!"

"IY—"" teriakan kekesalan Baekhyun terhenti secara tiba-tiba ketika bibir Chanyeol menciumnya. Melumat dan menyesapi rasa manis di bibir Baekhyun secara tergesa di awal namun secara perlahan melembut. Membuat sang empu hanya bisa terdiam syok dengan jantung menggila dan pipi yang merona hebat.

Reflek matanya menutup mengikuti alur permainan Chanyeol dan kedua lengannya ia alunkan di leher _namja_ bermarga Park itu. Menuntun dan meminta ciuman mereka lebih dalam.

Di sela ciuman pertama mereka di musim gugur, Chanyeol membisikkan kata, " _I love you,"_

Yang dibalas Baekhyun dengan bahasa Korea, "Hmm.. _Nado_."

 _Terkadang cinta akan berbeda di setiap awal dan akhir kisahnya. Merasakan bahagia dulu lalu sakit. Atau sakit dulu lalu berbahagia. Cinta memang tak berjudul. Karena cinta selalu luas kisahnya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **-END-**

* * *

A/N: Hai~ Achan kangen kalian, makanya Achan sempet-sempetnya di sela-sela UN nongol. Achan bener-bener kangen kalian TT^TT Makanya keluarlah ide yang mungkin bener-bener _cheesy_ dan _mainstream_ ini. Berhubung Achan lagi UN, Achan minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kesalahan Achan. Achan ada dua tanggungan ff, yang bulan ini bakalan update insya Allah. Mohon doanya ya biar UN Achan di mudahkan dan dilancarin, juga lulus dengan nilai yang terbaik. Amin.

 _Then_ , _Leave your review please_. Achan masih banyak kesalahan dalam menulis, mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya.

CU~ :*

*Btw, maaf Achan ngetiknya buru-buru saking kangen. Maaf kalo rada kecepatan


End file.
